Users interacting with Internet resources may specify addresses using a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). Typically, URLs specify a protocol (e.g., http, ftp, etc.) followed by a domain name (or IP address), along with the path of the resource to be accessed. Various automated URL shortening services exist to help redirect a user to a web page with a long URL (e.g., news web pages). For example, one approach provides a web service that may generate or provide short aliases/URLs for redirection of long URLs. The short URL may then be utilized to forward (or redirect) users to a web page associated with the long URL. Typically, automated URL shortening services exist to act upon a singular web page's address. As such, challenges may exist in providing an approach to shorten and/or abbreviate multiple URLs.